


Past Love

by Kaminx



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Affairs, Guilt, Heartbreak, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminx/pseuds/Kaminx
Summary: Iason begins to feel the reprecussions of Riki's absence of going back to Ceres.





	1. SPARKS OF AN OLD FLAME

CHAPTER ONE

SPARKS OF AN OLD FLAME

—

Iason sat in his chair, absentmindedly swishing the wine around in his glass. His eyes were riveted to the flames in the fireplace, watching each tip lap at the air with their fiery tongues while dancing around in a mesmerizing motion.

Outside the weather was dreadful, reflecting his secret inner turmoil. Lightning lit up the sky, followed by the ferocious muffled rumble of thunder that shook his penthouse. 

He calmly raised the wine glass to his lips, finally sipping the liquid before setting it down. He felt cold, a feeling he was unaccustomed to experiencing. It wasn't the chilled type of cold, but rather the physical sensation of emptiness which was consuming him internally. 

It had been six months now. Six months since his beloved had turn and run from him as if he were a devil from hell. He'd run back to his home of destruction without a glance back at Iason. Even the Blondie had felt hurt prick his heart at that scene, but wouldn't admit it. He had secretly wished for another outcome, but it would never arrive. 

Six months. How had he survived? He couldn't remember. He seemed to have switched into some automatic mode, completing his work and whatnot, without feeling too much. But now it seemed to be less effective. 

He was starting to feel again. Twice now he had numbed himself, firstly when Riki had sex with Mimea and now. After he had worked so hard to numb himself so he wouldn't hurt, it was wearing off. 

If only Riki knew that he was suffering. He wondered what the mongrel would say? Would he finally accept him if he knew his absence was hurting him?

His gaze snapped up to the hallway, catching a glimpse of Cal. "What is it?" he asked.

"Lord Am is here," he explained.

With the tap of a button, the room lit up slightly and the fellow Blondie entered. 

"Raoul," Iason greeted, just about to rise up to properly meet the Blondie.

"Don't be bothered," Raoul dismissed, motioning for him to stay seated. He proceeded to sit in the chair across from him that was in close proximity. 

Iason settled back into his chair. "What topic of such importance brings you here at this time?" he inquired softy, as Cal swiftly entered with wine for the guest and then disappeared again. 

Raoul leaned forward. "Why didn't you come to the laboratory?" 

"I didn't have room in my schedule—"

"Do not lie to me, Iason," Raoul interjected, leaning forward more. "I heard from Orphe that your meeting was cancelled. You could have come and picked out another pet."

Iason shot a weak glare at the fellow Blondie, he was too drained to be bothered with this. "My private affairs are not of concern to you."

Raoul shook his head, rising up with his drink. "It's been six months, Iason," he softly reminded, stopping in front of the man. "Why are you hesitating?"

"Raoul, I—"

Raoul gently brushed his fingers soothingly along Iason's crossed knee after setting his wine glass next to the other Blondies. "Iason, you're pent up and frustrated," he whispered, sliding his hand lower to the dormant bulge under the slacks. "As your most trusted friend, it would be negligent of me to not assist you."

"Raoul!" Iason protested, catching his hand. "I do not want this."

"You used to love only me," Raoul whispered, sliding his other hand along Iason's nape and into his hair. "Am I not worthy anymore?" He glanced down. "You seem to want it."

"It's a bodily reaction and no more," Iason denied, unintentionally responding to the touches that roused memories of an ancient taboo relationship. He shivered as Raoul crawled onto him, seductively grinding himself down on the clothed member. "My body is reacting to...you...my heart is not."

"It doesn't matter," Raoul dismissed, gazing into the blue eyes full of conflict. He leaned in, pressing his lips to the fellow Blondies and slipping his tongue in. "I'll make you love me again. I'll help you forget." 

Iason closed his eyes, the sensations of the past washing over him again. Did he want this? He supposed part of him wanted release, but he didn't want Raoul. He wanted Riki. He wanted Riki - the young man's smooth tan skin, his gasps and moans, his quickened heartbeat, the scent from his sweat and body, his internal heat that sucked him inside. Iason missed just merely touch in his mongrel while he sat in his lap after a long day at work.

He missed Riki. He missed everything about him.

Raoul ceased as the man in front of him stopped reacting, his hands on either side of Iason's face. He looked into the blue eyes that were unfocused, gazing down. "Iason," he whispered sadly. 

Iason averted his gaze further. "Raoul, forgive me," he returned softly. "But I just cannot seem to kill off the feelings I harbour for Riki."

The green eyes of the Blondie softened. "There is no rush," Raoul smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I will always have time for you if you wish for company." 

"Thank you, Raoul," Iason softly nodded, gently touching the fellow Blondie's hand. "I apologize for not coming to see you earlier today—"

"Do not worry about it, my friend," Raoul gently soothed, leaning in and planting a soft kiss upon the pale forehead. "You are not well, and therefore I will hold no fault against you." He sipped the rest of his wine and then turned to leave. "Be well, Iason. I will see you tomorrow during security duty."

"Goodnight, Raoul," Iason replied gently, watching as he left and the door chimed softly. He returned his gaze to the flickering flames, pondering his longing for Riki and what could fill the gap. If he returned to Raoul, would he be at ease? Iason sipped his wine, the storm within him just as bad as the one outside.

—

A/N: Heya! Please lemme know if you are interested in this! If so, I'll add more. But if not then I'll leave this as a one shot. Thank you ~ :-)


	2. EMBRACING THE PAST: PART ONE

CHAPTER TWO

EMBRACING THE PAST: PART ONE

—

Raoul glanced up as someone entered the security room. "Iason," he greeted with a smile, watching as the worn out Blondie approached him. "How are you this morning?"

"I am fine, Raoul," Iason answered, dismissing further questioning with his icy tone. "What task has Orphe left us with?"

"We must sort these documents," Raoul explained, turning to a screen attached to a row that lined the walls. "Apparently the systems malfunctioned and purged the files from their proper places." He observed Iason's mild reaction, only an eyebrow raising slightly. "Orphe would take care of it himself, but he is attending to an urgent matter as there was an attempted robbery at the Eos Pavilion today."

Iason nodded, moving closer to the monitor. "I will take this one," he declared, seating himself down. "How many files are we sorting?"

Raoul pulled up a screen on his wrist comm. "Four thousand and two hundred give or take a few."

"I will take the first half," Iason decided. "You can take the other half." Sorting files into the proper digital folders was a simple task when the job was divided.

"Oh, and we need to label them as well," Raoul added.

Iason looked up at the fellow Blondie as if he were stupid. "Pardon me?" he replied. If they had to label each file in addition to sorting them, they would be here for hours.

"We need to label them based on the internal code," Raoul clarified. "Meaning we much access each file, retrieve the code, label them and then place them into their appropriate folders."

"For the love of Jupiter," Iason scowled. "This is going to take all morning and possibly afternoon."

Raoul settled into his seat, proceeding with the task. "Well then we'd better start."

—

Iason pushed back from the table holding the monitors. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as there was a dull ache within his skull. "Why did the systems purge the files when they were programmed to protect them during a malfunction?" he demanded.

Raoul leaned back in his chair, stretching out his tired limbs. "It must have a side effect of the malfunction," he answered. "It must have completely obliterated the protection shield."

"And the malfunction was caused by what exactly?" 

"Orphe was not certain," Raoul answered. "He believed it was a power failure that caused some type of error while the systems were scanning themselves which led to the files being purged. He was going to speak to Jupiter about it, as it was from our files not Hers."

Iason frowned. "That sounds like the work of a hacker," he suggested, glancing over at the fellow Blondie. "The hacker could have plotted a way to steal the files and make it appear to look like a power failure and then left them behind."

Raoul paled - more than he was naturally. "Are you saying a hacker broke into the Eos Security systems and stole four thousand, two hundred files?" His brow knitted together. "Our security system is the most advanced within our galaxy! And you believe someone waltzed in and stole from us as if we were a candy shop run by an old man unable to defend it?"

"It's plausible," Iason murmured. "However, our files are encrypted with signatures that would crash any device they were being held on other than our systems." He paused, recalling an important detail. "But that is only if there is an abundance of them."

"Iason," Raoul scoffed. "Do you honestly believe a person would painstakingly search through four thousand files and pick a few? It would be hours of wasted effort."

"Unless," Iason noted. "There was more than one. And when the systems were running everything was in its proper files, Raoul. All they'd have to do is find the ones they desired and steal them. They probably did this by reading the labelling codes. And as you know, when they are copied the code changes, hence why they somehow deleted them all." He realized now that leaving the files out truly was the sign of a refined hacker. Usually they would have left a tag as well, but this person was dignified enough to refuse to leave a name or bragging marks. They had just copied the files they wanted and then tossed everything out to avoid leaving traces to a particular one. "The question is now, what did they steal? As all of the files were thrown out of their resting places, which means that we have no idea which ones were truly stolen."

"But why go through all the trouble for a few?"

Iason smirked. "Hacking and stealing from Eos Security itself was a challenge of inhuman capability, Raoul. Stealing anything at all as proof would be the greatest accomplishment in history next to leaving no traces behind which we could use to catch him."

—

Iason exited Jupiter's chambers, having relayed the details to Her and Orphe who returned. The job was now in their hands and he was free to carry out the rest of his evening as he wished. 

He slowly moved through the corridors, his pointed shoulder and robe attire fluttering with each graceful step. When he turned the final corner to proceed to the lift, he was not surprised to find Raoul casually waiting for him.

"Raoul," he acknowledge with a nod, moving past him to the lift and again was not surprised to have the Blondie standing next to him. He conquered up the mental image of Raoul being like a puppy, always chasing after him, but kept his emotions contained as he pressed the pad to enter his destination.

When the lift doors closed started to rise with a soft chime, Raoul shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Iason. "Would you care to have dinner with me?" he whispered, resting his head on the shoulder piece of Iason's outfit.

"I'm quite tired, Raoul," Iason revealed. "I think it would be best if I go home and rest."

Raoul blinked, slinking his hand up to the pale forehead. "Surely you are not exhausted from mere file sorting, Iason?" the Blondie fretted. "Such a task is well within the realm of abilities of a Blondie." He could feel Iason's lack of energy and it concerned him greatly. "You are unwell. Let me take care of you."

Iason sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the hand slip seductively from his forehead to his chest. It found its way to his body suit and caressed the strong build. "Raoul, there are cameras here."

With dismay, Raoul removed his hand and wrapped one arm around the blue eyed Blondies waist. "Then come over," he beckoned, his breath hot against Iason's neck. "There are no cameras in my home."

The lift chimed, reaching Iason's floor, as Raoul had not touched any buttons. Iason pulled away, prying himself free from the seduction that enticed his neglected needs. "Another time," he answered softly, turning to gaze fondly into the green eyes before striding out with a mild wave and leaving Raoul standing abandoned. "Good night, Raoul."

—

Iason sat in his chair, reading his periodical without actually reading it. He was skimming the words, but not connecting them together as he would usually. Perhaps his mind was bored of the topic? Or perhaps it was because he was unable to focus due to lack of sleep?

He hadn't realized how much he depended upon Riki's warmth as he slept. The warmth and softness of a body in his arms while sleeping was unexplainably relaxing. Riki, however, was an unconsciously cuddly person, which was even better. Even when the mongrel went to sleep bitter, the moment he was unconscious, he would snuggle into Iason more and the Blondie relished the feeling. Riki was only honest in his sleep it seemed, revealing his true self when his conscious pride wasn't in the way.

With a sigh, Iason closed the book and set it aside. He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes as he recalled the feeling of Riki in his arms. He began to ache in the spots where his mongrel would lean into or cuddle up with him. The ache turned to a sharp coldness, before radiating into his body as an uncomfortable feeling of emptiness. 

He opened his eyes, disturbing emotions fluttering through his systems as his felt his numbing barrier start to snap. Iason swiftly rose from his chair, thankful the Furniture had retired for the evening so his almost human expressions of agony could not be seen. If Blondies could cry, Iason would have openly wept in self pity and heartbreak as his ability to keep himself contained shattered with hairline cracks.

Iason leaned against one of his marble pillars, forcing himself to calm down his shaking. He commanded himself to convert the sadness to anger which then would be converted into energy to work. After a few moments, he managed to gain a grip of his emotions and tilted his head back while pinching the bridge of his nose in habit.

Exhausted just from the strain of having to keep himself in line with the Blondie norms, Iason wearily headed to his room to endure another night of uneasy sleep as bitterness and sadness ate away at him.


End file.
